1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field ornamental display systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The desire to attract attention to items placed on display by imparting motion to the items is a long standing goal. One approach to reaching this goal is to support the displayed object by means of a moving cart which follows a track. The utility patents to Nitti (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,280B1), Higuchi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,800A), Cummins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,366A), Leung (U.S. Pat. No. DE4,445,708A1), and Franco, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,628A) are exemplary of such an approach.
Another approach is to place the entire display assembly including both an ornamental sculpture and objects to be displayed upon a base and set the ornamental structure in motion. The utility patent to Jack M. Jonas (U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,351A), and the design patent to Russo, (U.S. Pat. No. D349,471S1) are exemplary of this approach.
Yet another approach is to place the items to be displayed on a moving (usually rotating) stand having most of the stand concealed by the decorative sculpture, such as a Christmas Tree. The utility patents to Leung (U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,448A), Segan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,319), Stanley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,090), Gamble (U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,583A), McNeight, (Patent No. GB2209309A), and Yang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,578A) are exemplary of such devices.
Another approach is to place the objects to be displayed in a stationary track and cause the objects to be moved along the track. The patent to Segan, Mark H. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,871A) is exemplary of this approach.